naruto versi ngapak
by faryoeli
Summary: Langsung baca aja gak bisa bikin summary
Naruto versi Ngapak

Disclaimer : mbah masashi baen

Warning : OOC, Amburadul, Bikin sakit mata

Ini cerita ngawur yang aslinya bahan percobaan apakah bisa keupload apa tidak, yang sebenarnya tidak saya pikirkan. Cara ngapake Tek pikir beh ora, hahahaha wis diwaca baen mbok mudeng panjenengane utawa rika-rikane kie bahasa ngapak monggo.

 **Nyolong Pelem**

Pada suatu hari ada seorang bocah nan ganteng selangit asmanipun Sasuke Uchihawati, disampingnya terdapat sebocah ganteng ronglangit asmanipun Naruto Uzumakiwul. Terlihat kedua bocah tersebut sedang berunding sesuatu dengan sangat serius.

"Sas kie balane pada ngajak nyolong pelem nggone mbok Tsunade kowe gelem pora?". Tanya si bocah kuning aka narto, eh salah ding naruto.

" Sih lah... Sing bener baen koe nar!". Jawab si rambut ebek alias sasuke.

"Iya temenan koh. Winginane nyonge karo batir liyane wis rembugan nek arep nyikat peleme mbok Tsunade." Yakin si narto alias naruto.( disini naruto panggilannya narto karena nama naruto terlalu keren itu menurut teman-temannya).

"Nek kaya kue nyong melu." 'Sekalian karo nyawang sakura kie critane' batin sasuke.

"Kapan oprasine dimulai nar?" Tanya si sasuke.

"Mengko sore." Jawab si narto.

"Sip-sip-sip nek kaya kuwe,siki bali ndipit baen nyong kie anu dikokon nang biyunge kon tuku uyah aring warunge mbok kushina". Si ebek alias ekor bebek lalu pulang ninggalin si narto aka naruto.

Si narto berpikir sejenak tak sadar jika dia ditinggal oleh si ebek. 'Kayanu aku kenal luh karo sing jenengane kushina, sih sapa yah?' Pikir narto lemot.

Setelah agak jauh si ebeknya baru lah si naruto sadar.

" WOY ENTENI NYONG SAS". Teriak si naruto baru nyadar kalo sasuke mau kerumahnya.

Time Skip 16.30 pm

Di lapangan

Terlihat 5 orang bocah sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu.

"Strategine kie keprimen nar". Tanya si bocah berambut coklat jabrik aka si kiba.

"Sih lah apa mawi nganggo strategi kayane kur arep nyolong pelem?". Kawab si naruto.

"Jar-jarmu kie gampang apa nyolong pelem nang me mbok Tsunade, peleme kuwe dijaga ketat karo sekuriti ndes". Semprot si kiba, ( sekuriti yang dimaksudkan kiba adalah seekor banyak ( atau angsa ) yang dianggap sekuriti oleh kiba.

"Sekuriti apa kib? Banyak mbok? Brengkolang watu bae ndase men modar sekalian". Jawab si naruto.

"Digilmu jarake kuwe sepira ngantekan bisa ngantem ndas banyak?" Tanya si kiba.

"Lah paling kur 50 meter tok". Jawab si naruto.

"Matane sowek adoh kuwe bolll...!" Murka si kiba, dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya mandang dan mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kiba dan naruto.

"Kowe ana ide pora shin?" Tanya si mayat hidup aka sai ( nama lengkap Sai Shimurai ) pada ninja jadi-jadian aka Shino.

"Hmmm.." Pikir Shino serius ambil memegang jenggot dwngan pandangan menerawang.

"Ora." Jawab Shino singkat,padat,jelas. Yang dibarengi dengan tejatuhnya keringat di dahi Sai.

'Kie bocah jarku rep menehna jawaban sing mantep jebule ra ana blas, ckckck kacau kie lah.' Batin Sai, kemudian matanya bergulir ke arah si ebek yang dari tadi nglamun tidak jelas.

'Kie bocah nang ngapa maning? Kelebon jin apa yah?.' Pikir Sai lagi.

"Woy Sas kowe ana ide go nyolong peleme mbok Tsunade pora?" Tanya Sai pada si ebek. Tetapi si ebek masih saja didunianya sendiri seolah-olah pertanyaan Sai dianggap angin lalu.

"Woy Sas!"

"Sas..."

"SAAAASSSSSSSS..." Teriak si Sai karena tak kunjung ada jawaban dari si ebek aka Sasuke.

"BAJINDUL... SAPA MIKI SING MBAOR YAH RA NGERTI APA NYONG KIE AGI MBAYANGNA SAKURA..!" Teriak si ebek.

"Oooooooo... Jirutt ditakoni ket mau jebule agi mbayangna Sakura." Sai berkata dengan alis yang berkedut kesal.

"Ehehehehee ana apa Sai takon apa miki kowe?" Tanya si ebek sambil cengengesan.

"Juhh cah semprul kowe ditakoni ket mau r dijawab-jawab. Kowe ana ide go nyolong peleme mbok Tsunade pora?" Tanya Sai yang menyetabilkan emosi yang meluap-luap tadi.

"ooohhh kuwe toh.. Ya ana lah, Enyong koh tapi seurunge kae cah loro sing padu ra jelas di kon ngeneh karo si ninja kae." Jawab si ebek serius.

TBC

hahaha salam kenal autor nubi belajar menulis.. Bila ada kesalahan mohon maklum cah anyaran baru megang hp ya kaya gini.. Sebenarnya udah lama baca fanfiction tapi hanya jadi silent reader dan gak ada niatan buat nulis jadi ini baru bikin wkwkwk.. Monggo kalo ada masukan, kritikan,flame gak papa juga..

Salam Ngapak..

Ora Ngapak Ora Kepenak..

Wahahaha


End file.
